bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless
Fearless Gallantpridehttps://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/erin-hunter/broken-pride/ is a lion cub, with golden fur, round ears, and brilliant golden eyesBroken Pride page 4. His muzzle is slightly lighter than the rest of his fur and he has several whiskers. Personality and Traits True to his name, Fearless is known to be fearless as he risked his life to save his father from a scorpion. This is why Gallant gave him his name. Fearless also blames himself for not helping Valor fight Titan's lions even though she told him to run, as he was too young and shouldn't challenge Titan yet. This shows that he cares very much about his family and their well-being. He would risk his life to help them and would blame himself for being partially responsible if he's helpless to save them, even if it's not his fault. Fearless has also shown to be reckless, as he left the Brightforest Troop to seek out a hyena pack to avenge the troop's previous Crownleaf, Bark. Fearless wanted the new Crownleaf, Grub to put his biased ways aside and accept him into the troop. History ''Broken Pride'' Fearless, although first unnamed, is first seen in the prologue play-fighting with his sister, Valor. The vulture and guardian of Bravelands, Windrider is overlooking them. She then receives a sign - a loud roar that shakes the sky- that only she can hear. Fearless (then known as Swiftcub) is seen trying to pounce on a vulture's shadow. His mother Swift reminds him that vultures are scavengers and they don't do any harm. She tells him to stop playing with Valor and start his hunting practice, at which he apologizes. Fearless then follows his mother to a patch of dry grass where Valor is seen trying to hunt. Swiftcub attempts to mimick her, but finds it very hard to keep up with her on short legs. Swift then asks them if they can see the meerkat burrows. She warns them to be careful as meerkats were very fast and Swiftcub springs forward, but he was not as fast as Valor who just missed one. His father, Gallant comes over and laughs, reassuring Valor that it was a good attempt and says that Swift was right; meerkats are hard to catch. Gallant tells her that one day she would be just as good a hunter as her mother. Swiftcub grumbles that he wasn't anywhere near being a great hunter and Gallant tells him that Valor was a whole year older than him. Gallant also said that he was becoming bigger and stronger every day. He goes on to say that patience is the key to stalking; learn patience and you will be a very fine hunter. Swiftcub expresses doubt and Gallant tells him that he was going to be a great leader- one that kept his pride safe and content, but struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Swiftcub begins to think that his father was right when he notices a scorpion behind his father. Instinctively, Swiftcub swipes his paw at it and threw the scorpion away into the grass. Gallant laughes and Swift scolds him, saying that while Gallant would have gotten away with a nasty sting, he could have been killed. Valor sighs and calls him an idiot, but Swiftcub notes there was admiration in her eyes. After exchanging looks with Swift, Gallant said he believed it was time for Swiftcub to receive his true name. Swift agreed and stated that they knew what kind of lion he was. Gallant called for his pride and Swiftcub is surprised at how the pride could be half-asleep one moment and alert the very next. Gallant declared that he would no longer be known as Swiftcub, but as Fearless Gallantpride. Fearless squeaked that he promised to live up to his name.Swift said he will and already had. Fearless then hears the pride roaring in a strange new undertone. Other lions roar back in the distance. Gallantpride falls silent and go to accompany Gallant. Fearless springs towards the meerkat hill to see what is happening and spots a trio of prideless lions. Fearless asks Swift who the outsiders were and she points that the largest one, the leader of the trio was Titan, a huge and powerful male with a black mane and dark eyes. Swift explains to Fearless that Titan was the cub of a lion that was driven out by Gallant and Titan hates him for that reason. Gallant says that theirs only one reason Titan would arrive to Gallantpride uninvited: to challenge him for leadership. References Gallery Bravelands Animals.jpg 4AEE0036-0206-4C7A-BC24-D08786AA31FB-1359-000001F19321D180.jpeg Trivia * Fearless is a year younger than Valor. * He is currently a year old. * He is chronologically the youngest protagonist among the three * Along with Sky, Fearless has lost at least one parent, however Fearless lost his father while Sky lost her mother. * Fearless and Sky both lost their parents to lions. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Titanpride Category:Gallantpride Category:Prideless Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Broken Pride charcters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Exiles